Tsunade
'Introduction' Personality 'History (Naruto Manga )' Tsunade was born as the granddaughter of the Hashima Senju(First Hokage) and Mito Uzumaki(The first Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tails). Because of this Tsunade was called princess by the villagers. Hashirama doted on Tsunade when she was very young because she was his first grandchild, and found her deviance and her adoption of his own gambling habits highly amusing. Tsunade inherited his necklace when he died. After graduating from the Ninja Academy she was team up with Orochimaru and Jiraiya under the leadership of Hiruzen Sarutobi. When Jiraya failed to acquire a bell during the team's first bell test, Tsunade teased him, prompting him to criticise her flat chest. Despite this remark, Jiraiya had a certain interest in Tsunade from their first meeting, which only increased after her breasts developed; when she nearly killed him for spying on her while she bathed, he was forced to be more discrete about his interests. Tsunade's younger brother, Nawaki dreamed of someday becoming Hokage so that he could protect Hidden Leaf Village, their grandfather's legacy. On Nawaki's twelfth birthday, Tsunade kissed his forehead and gave him Hashirama's necklace in the hopes that it would help him achieve his dream. He died the next day, a casualty of the ongoing Second Shinobi World War, thus returning the necklace to her. Tsunade began advocating for the inclusion of medical-nin on all four-man squads in order to avoid future deaths like Nawaki's. Hiruzen, the Third Hokage, agreed with her arguments, but could not dedicate resources to the necessary implementation due to the ongoing war. Dan Kato, on the other hand, shared her views, and as their relationship developed he confided with her his dreams of becoming Hokage so that he could bring change to the village and protect his loved one from death. Tsunade kissed his forehead and gave him Hashirama's necklace in the hopes that it would help him achieve his dream. During the war Tsunade continued working for teammates. Despite no longer under Hiruzen's leadership. During one such fight in the Hidden Rain Village, they were the only three to survive an encounter with Hanzo (the Village Leader). Hanzo was impressed with skills and dubbed them the Legendary Sannin and spared them. After the battle the encountered 3 orphans Nagato, Konan and Yahiko. Jiraiya stayed with in order train them to look out for themselves while she and Orochimaru returned home. Tsunade would go on to make her own independent contributions to the war, frequently counteracting Chiyo of Hidden Sand Village poisons. Although Tsunade's actions are said to have won the war for the village. Sadly she was she unable Dan's prevent 's death. Due to his severe blood loss which killed his caused her to develop haemophobia upon her failure to treat it. With Dan's death, Hashirama's necklace returned to Tsunade once again, convincing some that the necklace was cursed to kill anyone who wore it other than Tsunade. Tsunade herself became convinced that achieving one's dreams was impossible and that to be Hokage was a fool's job. She retired and left the village taking Dan's Niece Shizune with her to train as her apprentice and as her assistant. 'Five World War: Prologue' 'Five world war: Fairy Tail Campaign' Relationships 'Alliance' Acts Of Order Naruto Uzumaki Natsu Dragneel Ichigo Kurosaki She first met Ichigo, after the Summit Invasion at Chitsujo Palace, where she healed his injuries. Tsuande seems fond of Ichigo, as he was amazed by her Healing Jutsu and praised her, which led Tsunade to like him because of his polite mannerisms (unlike Naruto). Like all Acts Of Orders, she is aware how important he is morale of the Alliance. 'Alliance Leaders' 'Mei Terumi' 'Makarov Dryer' '3rd Divsion' 'Kakashi Hatake' 'Mirajane Strauss' 'Medical Division' 'Orhime Inoue' Powers and Abilities As one of the Legendary Sannin and the 5th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, Tsuande one of the strongest ninjas the village has ever produced. Her skills became well known following the Second Shinobi World War when dubbed by Hanzō as a Sannin, alongside Jiraiya and Orochimaru. Tsunade's skills are popularly held as the reason for Konoha's victory during that war, and in the years following, became known as the world's strongest kunoichi. Even Madara Uchiha, one of the Acts Of Chaos, admitted that Tsunade was worthy of being a Kage. Master Healer: Taijutsu Master: Immense Strength: Enhanced Speed: Trivia Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Leader Category:Medical Division Category:Hidden Leaf Category:Kage Category:Shinobi Category:Female Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Commander Category:Senju Clan Category:Medics Category:Immense Power Category:Keen Intellect Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Noble Category:Huge Appetite Category:Teacher Category:Sister Category:Student Category:Rulers Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Military Personnel Category:Ninja World